1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating ulcer in human beings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that the following conjugated .gamma.-oxybutenolide compounds have a cell-killing activity on mouse neuroblastoma N18TG-2 (Int. J. Cancer, 33, 677 (1984); ##STR2##
However, there has never so far been known the usefulness of these compounds as a therapeutic agent for peptic ulcer.